Stardust Utopia
by XNeko-AliceX
Summary: Decepcion... decepcion por sí misma es lo unico que sentía en ese momento. Songfic


**Canción: Stardust Utopía- Megurine Luka**

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyou mo yozora ni ukabeta higenjitsu no naka<br>Makkuro na kyanbasu ni hoshi wo egaku**

Y Alice. Siempre era así, era tratada como algo extra. Como si no tuviera valor coopertivo. "Estábamos todos...y Alice" "Corríamos rápido y Alice..."  
>Nadie la tomaba en serio y jamás lo harían... ¿Porqué? Sencillo para era para nada importante, a diferencia del resto del grupo ella no tenía ninguna relevancia.<br>Solo se consideraba un miembro de sobra, y a eso se debía su timidez excesiva. Y eso solo conseguía que sus amigos la trataran amablemente dandole el concepto a la pelinaranja que solo recibía ese trato por lástima.  
>Jamás tendría el liderazgo de Dan, ni el carácter de Runo, lo inteligente de Marucho y muy lejos estaba de ser como Shun.<br>Al imaginarse lo último solo se deprimió más aún.  
>¿Acaso es que en verdad era demasiado inútil?<p>

**Seijyaku, meguru honnou to sugaru beki nani ka  
>Mata hibiki wataru tenshi no sakebi<br>Kanaderu himei wa haitoku no shirabe  
>Kirei na hoshizora wo kirisaite furaseta namida<strong>

La verdad le parecía demasiado obvia. Ella no era más que una roca en el camino de sus amigos.  
>Se recostó en el suelo que parecía una extensa alfombra verde y miró el oscuro cielo que se había formado.<br>Una gota salada bajó por su mejilla.

-Sería mejor que me pidieran que los dejara de molestar- murmuró casi inconsiente la joven.  
>La casa del pequeño rubio estaba a unos metros de su ubicación, pero al perecer prefería estar afuera disfrutando del sereno de la noche para aclarar un poco su mente.<p>

-Ella tenía razon... solo soy un estorbo- puso su mano en uno de sus ojos mientras uno de sus dedos persiguió la gota de agua que resbalaba para así borrar su existencia.

**Maiodoru hoshikuzu nagameta yoru wa  
>Mada warratteta<br>Naiteita Iki wo shiteita**

-Quiero que sea como antes... ser útil de algo- mencionó para sí misma la pelinaranja –Antes que llegara "Ella"- murmuró entrecerrando su mirada.

_De risa a llanto, luego respiro, y seguidamente una sonrisa. Ese solía ser el estado de ánimo frecuente de la chica.  
>-entonces... ¿Ya dejas de llorar?- preguntó el moreno preferido de la pelinaranja.<br>Ella le sonrió ampliamente. Segundos atrás un comentario la había herido, y sin querer soltó una lágrimas. El levemente culpable intentó disculparse con la frase anterior a lo que ella por instinto aceptó.  
>Aquellos tiempos en los que se sentía importante en el grupo. Pues aconsejaba o consolaba, pero siempre alguien la necesitaba.<br>Hasta que ella llegó, haciendola sentir inservible._

**Seijyaku, nagareru jikan to mamoru beki nani ka  
>Utsurikonda fuan to ibitsu na tsuki<br>Kaita kibou wa musaishoku no hana  
>Todokanu hoshizora miagete<strong>

Volviendo al momento que estaba transcurriendo. Sus orbes se movieron a una pequeña y apenas visible flor. Aquella se veía frágil y completamente invisible ante la pastura que la rodeaba, pues no resaltaba en absoluto.

-Que curioso...- susurró  
>Extendió su vista al cielo mirando grandes y hermosas estrellas. Algunas más grande que otras, pero concentró un poco su mirada divisando un diminuto resplandor a la muy distancia.<br>-Creo que...-  
>-Se parece a ti...- confirmó una segunda voz.<p>

**Koborete shimai sou na hoshikuzu  
>Kiete shimawanu you ni mammotteta<br>Negatteta  
>Shiawase datta<strong>

_-Bien... ¿Que tal si mejor vamos primero al cine y luego al parque de diversiones?- intentó arreglar la pelinaranja el plan de la tarde.  
>Antes de que los demás pudieran opinar algo una voz proveniente de una peliazul nombrada Fabia les interrumpió la respuesta.<br>-Yo digo que mejor vayamos al parque primero... así comemos allá donde está más barato y no gastamos en tantas botanas en el cine- mencionó sentandose a un lado del moreno, quedando este entre la peliazul y la pelinaranja.  
>Alice se dio un golpe mental por no haberlo pensado de esa manera pero igual asintió alegre.<br>Fabia Sheen. Terca, decidida y segura de si misma. Alice Gehabich. Sumisa, temerosa e insegura.  
>Dos lados opuestos de la misma moneda.<em>

**Moshi mo sora ga hagareru ochite mo  
>Nando demo nuritsubuseru kara<br>Kono rasen no naka  
>Kanaderu himei wa haitoku no shirabe<br>Kirei na hoshizora wo kirisaite furaseta namida  
>Kagayaita omoi<strong>

Para que darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Dijera lo que dijera él la había escuchado quién sabe desde cuando, y eso era lo peor.

Tenía rato de recriminarse de una u otra cosa. Al fin de cuentas no tenía la menor idea de que tanto había oido de su autocomentario.  
>-¿Que cosa?- preguntó<br>-La estrella... se parece a ti. Se ve pequeña y poco interesante, pero ese débil resplandor es por que es una de las más lejanas- aseguró Shun confundiendo a la chica.

-No entiendo- indicó ella

-Si su luz se ve hasta aquí, es por que allá... millones de kilómetros atrás es probable que sea tan grande y maravilloso como el mismo sol- murmuró para darse la vuelta dispuesto a irse dejando en duda a la ojimarrón.

**Maiodoru hoshikuzu egaita kono risoukyo de  
>Waratteru<br>Naiteiru  
>Ikiteiru<strong>

Ella se levantó a toda velocidad y tomó de la muñeca al joven. Este la miró con seriedad como solía ser siempre, pero un leve sonrojo cubría sus pómulos por la cercanía de la chica.  
>-No te entiendo...- le reprochó<p>

El suspiró con pesadez.

Lo que le había dicho era en doble sentido, pues podía verse como una frase de aliento o bien como una confesión. Pero el había dicho la segunda, aunque pensaba decirselo nuevamente se arrepintió a ultimo momento, de nuevo.  
>-Que aunque pienses que no haces gran cosa no es así... eres importante para nosotros... solo piénsalo y ya lo entenderás ¿Si?- mencionó con una leve sonrisa.<br>Suspiró y devolvió su risa.

-¿Tu lo crees?- preguntó levemente esperanzada

-¿Eso importa?- interrogó de nuevo

-Tu rara vez crees en algo... así que si tu crees lo que me dices, es por que es muy cierto- intentó explicar infantilmente.

**Kyou mo mata yozora ni kaita higenjitsu  
>Nani mo kamo nogare you no nai genjitsu<strong>

Solo sonrió para asentir en silencio.

-Si no lo creería no lo hubiera dicho...- aseguró el pelinegro.

Un escalofrío recorrió a la chica, pero ante esto no le dio importancia. No le importó la reacción que el tuviera.  
>Ella lo abrazó. Y extrañamente él también.<br>El chico que nunca se abría sentimentalmente con alguna chica ignoró esa actitud con ella.

Después de todo lo que pasaba él siempre terminaba animándola, y ella cedía de su negatividad para sonreirle a él.  
>Aunque sea una vez más.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>No hay mucho que decir... es de mis canciones adoradas *O* amo la voz que tiene Luka y más aún la letra de esta canción. Ahorita ando aprendiendomela enjapones y ya me se la mitad TTwTT<br>Jaja creo que hoy está en grande mi inspiración. Me tardé un poco interpretando la canción y más en darle historia al fic... pero me gustó como quedó ^^  
>Creo que... es de los pocos que eh escrito que no hay beso O.O<br>Acepto reviews, quejas, sugerencias, amenazas, etc... lo que haya xD  
>Neko-Chan<strong>


End file.
